


NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU (IF YOU'RE UNATTRACTIVE)

by Sugar05Monster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: "Steve, I know you’re scared. Tomorrow you might die. You still have time to back out if you want to. But before doing so, I want you to remember how weak and sick you are. You’re ugly, and a poor excuse of an Omega. This procedure might kill you, but it’s your last chance to find that Alpha you’ve always dreamed of. So, before making your choice, remember: no one will love if you’re unattractive."orThe story of an Omega with a broken soul and a Alpha who wants to fix it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work so... be kind, please :3

-Steve POV-

All I ever wanted was to be loved by a strong and confident Alpha that would treasure me, but would, still, challenge me and understand that I want to be seen as an equal and not as some weak Omega… even if that is what I am.  
I thought that if I joined the army, and helped in the war, maybe an Alpha would see me with respect, and we would devote our lives to each other.  
But every time I tried enlisting for the army, I got turned down… that was, until Professor Abraham Erskine said that he wanted me for his “Project Rebirth”.  
Hope was restored… or so I thought, before meeting Mr. Howard Stark.  
Mr. Stark was the most arrogant and handsome Alpha I’ve met so far. He was a genius and he knew it. Despise his arrogance; he was everything I wanted on an Alpha. The only problem was the way he looked at me: like a lab rat he can’t wait to experiment on.  
Inside the army facilities, there were only two people I can truly trust: Miss Peggy Carter and my childhood best friend Bucky Barnes. Although they were both Alphas, neither saw me as a weak omega, instead, they looked at me as a friend. I’ll always appreciate that. But I still want to feel loved by an Alpha. I still would have liked to have the support of a loving Alpha, because tomorrow everything will change. I either die or I’ll be reborn as a new, strong Omega.  
And I’m scared… very scared.  
I’m doing my last blood test right now, and I can feel myself shaking as the needle pierces through my skin.  
"Mr. Rogers, is something wrong?" Professor Erskine asks me, but I don’t have the time to reply, because Mr. Stark starts talking.  
"Professor, I think I know what’s going on. May I have a moment, alone, with Steve?"  
Professor Erskine looks at me, waiting for my approval. I nod to him, as to tell him it’s okay. He leaves the room.  
I’m alone with Mr. Howard Stark.  
He grabs my hands.  
His eyes are on mine, looking so caring.  
It’s the romantic moment I’ve always dreamed of… or it would be, if he hadn’t said what he said next.  
"Steve, I know you’re scared. Tomorrow you might die. You still have time to back out if you want to. But before doing so, I want you to remember how weak and sick you are. You’re ugly, and a poor excuse of an Omega. This procedure might kill you, but it’s your last chance to find that Alpha you’ve always dreamed of. So, before making your choice, remember: no one will love you if you’re unattractive."  
And there it was, in his eyes; that look – like he wants to dissect me… and that look was replaced with disgust as I started crying.  
He left me alone.  
Shattered.  
And crying.  
But, at least now, there’s no doubt of what I’m going to do.  
Tomorrow, I’ll either die, or become a proper Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :3  
> Hope you readers enjoy it :)

-Tony POV-  
Seventy years.  
It has to be hard.  
Seventy years stopped in time… but… I wonder if it’s was not for the best.  
According to my father’s journals, life wasn’t easy for him back in the days, and part of the guilt was on my father. It disgusts me the way he wrote about how he saved “Project Rebirth”, by convincing Omega Steve Rogers to put his life on the line.  
As a philanthropist, I’m an Omega’s rights’ defender. I truly believe every Omega deserves respect and shouldn’t be looked down based on their looks…  
It really infuriates me what my father did to this Omega!  
He could have killed this Omega!  
Today I will be meeting Omega Steve Rogers – the one and only – Captain America.  
Fury says he read my file, so I’m hoping my file impresses him.  
"So, when will I be meeting this Capsicle?" I ask Fury as soon as I get on the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s facilities.  
"Captain Rogers is in the gym. I’ll send for him." Fury said. "Coulson, go get Captain Rogers. And tell him Mr. Stark is here to meet him."  
"Yes, sir. " Agent says.  
I first met Agent in Pepper’s and Romanoff’s wedding.  
We never got along.  
It felt like he was challenging me!  
Me!!!  
Being challenged by a second class Alpha!  
I hate him! Therefore, I’m not letting him near any Omega, if I can help it. Especially knowing how obsessed with Captain America this guy really is.  
"Fury, please, I’ll let myself into the gym. No need to bring Agent into my life… no offense, Agent."  
"Not offended at all." He says, but I can feel his eyes pierce holes through me.  
Take that, Agent.  
No way he’s getting close to my Omega,  
Wait!  
My Omega?  
Since when is someone I don’t know “my Omega”?  
I haven’t had this kind of thoughts since… well… since the day I presented as an Alpha, but… nevermind…! Must have caught some brain bug from Agent.  
As we get closer to the gym I can feel myself felling antsy. There’s some sort of… I don’t know… some something I can’t quite put my finger on that got me feeling stressed out.  
We get to the gym door.  
"You’re okay Stark?" Fury asks.  
"I’m fine." I say.  
"You look sweaty." He says, I’m not sure if to annoy me or not.  
"I’m fine. Let’s go."  
As I entered the gym I’m overwhelmed with the most delicious scent… and view.  
Captain America… No! Steve Rogers is the most amazing Omega I’ve ever met… and I’m not talking history books here.  
His scent!  
His looks!  
If he has a personality, I’m sold!  
Now, I really hope he got impressed by my file.  
"Hello, gorgeous, I’m Tony." I said with my best smile, waiting for a handshake, or, better yet, a chance to feel his skin on mine.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark." He tells me. But he says it as if it was not “nice” at all to meet me.  
He didn’t even toke my handshake.  
And the way he looked at me… it’s like he hates me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :D  
> I'm sorry it took so long...

-Tony POV-

 

When I was a kid, there had been a great deal of pressure placed on me.

There had been the pressure of my family’s name, hence: the pressure to be the best at everything related to education, pressure to have the proper charisma, the pressure to, always, be the center of attentions and the pressure to present as an Alpha.

When I was eighteen I had accomplished everything… except presenting as an Alpha… or as anything, for that matter.

Most people present between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, but by the time I turned eighteen I had not presented yet.

I had three Phd’s and no status in society.

I was frustrated!

And then, one day, while running through my father’s office, I found, at the bottom of a drawer, an old photograph.

It was about forty years old.

In it was an image of a beautiful man. He wasn’t looking at the camera, as if he was too shy to look up to the photographer. Even though he was looking down, I could tell the man had clear, expressive, eyes. His lips were thin, but resembled a perfect cupid bow.

This man was magnificent… so magnificent that I caught myself with a boner.

So I did what any eighteen year old would do: I locked the door of my father’s office, sat on his chair, unbuttoned my pants, pulled out my hard one and, while looking at the old photo, I started pumping my hard member, furiously.

I had never had a proper image of something, or someone, in mind while masturbating.

Imagining that man there, with me, made everything more intense and much more pleasurable.

I wanted to yell that man’s name, between my moans, but I didn’t know his name and ended up coming with an empty groan.

After a few minutes into my afterglow I finally noticed something: there was a new scent on the room. A scent I didn’t recognize. An Alpha scent…

That was the moment I presented as an Alpha.

Everyone was filled with joy: my father, the staff, Jarvis… but me?

All I could think of was that the man on my father’s picture was, either, around my father’s age, or worse, dead.

I never asked my father about that man, but ‘till this day I have that photo.

No other person ever made me feel the way that man did.

I never felt this much desire to mate with anyone… that was… until I met Steve Rogers.

We are constantly fighting, but, still, I can’t help but to adore him and challenge him and want to treat him as if he belonged to me.

For Steve, I would dive into certain death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Yey :D  
> (Please forgive me for taking so long...)

-Steve POV-

He dived into certain death, just so I would give him a second change and get to know him better…

No Alpha ever did that for me.

I thought he was dead.

So I cried.

Of course I cried.

But then…

"Hello, gorgeous, I’m Tony. " He said, finally opening his eyes and looking up at me, as I held his head on my lap… while I was crying.

I wanted to say something like: “Are you stupid?”, or “I hate you!” or “Hi, I’m Steve.”, but nothing more than sobs came out. 

The doctors at S.H.I.E.L.D. said it was reaction to the big stress exposure… “Shock” they called it. It took me a couple of hours (and a very long nap) to finally calm down and feel like myself again.  
…  
When I first met Tony Stark, I was very scared.

He seemed like everything I wanted on an Alpha… but at some point so did Howard Stark.

I was very scared. 

I thought Tony would end up being the same as his father… God, I knew his father… I’m so old now… so out of date… so I thought, maybe, if I hated him from the start it would be easier. But it end up being harder.

It was like it didn’t matter to him that I was an Omega. We argued. We challenged each other. But we still held respect for each other. And he made me feel safe…

He made me feel loved… and, quickly, I fell in love with him.

And then, came the invasion.

He told he was tired of fighting me.

He said, right before he dived into certain death:

"If I make it out alive, you gotta give me a second chance. This time, let’s get to actually know each other as people, ‘kay?"

And I felt so… so… empty…

I thought he was dead…

It’s been a weak since then.

A weak since the last time I saw Tony.

It’s kind of agonizing.

He saw me crying… and then I never saw him again.

I know I shouldn’t be judging him by his father’s actions, but… but, what if he actually felt disgusted by my crying?

Howard said no one would love me if I was unattractive.

I’m attractive now (or so I was led to believe), but, still, no one loves me.

"No one will love you… ever." I say to myself, lying on my bed, on the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s facilities.

"Is that your motto? ‘Cause, if it is, I gotta say, I don’t quite like it. You should choose a new one. " I get up, with anything but grace, as I heard Tony’s voice. "Here, I brought you roses. They’re red, like the American flag… well, part of the American flag. Do you like roses? Of course you like roses. Everyone I know likes roses. Except Romanoff, but I not even sure if she like anything… well anything but my company’s CEO, you know… ‘cause they’re married… And why am I still talking? Why didn’t you interrupt me yet?" He says.

"You brought me roses." I say, mildly shocked. 

"Is that bad?" He asks, looking honestly worried, but I can’t really focus on anything but the huge, beautiful bouquet he was holding with both hands.

"No one ever gave me roses, or any flowers, much less an Alpha."

"Are you honestly telling me no Alpha ever gave you flowers?" He says, or, better yet, yells.

I’m regretting saying anything.

I should have just taken the flowers and shut up… now he’ll understand how undesirable I am.

"Every Alpha that never gave you flowers should be put to jail… Okay, I’ve made up my mind. From now on, I’ll give you flowers every day." He says very irritated. "Take the roses, Steve."

"Why… Why are you giving me roses? " I ask taking the roses on my arms. They felt kind of heavy.

"What? I… because I was trying to start well with my courting."

"Courting who?" 

"Courting you, of course. I thought I made it clear that I wanted to court you…" He suddenly got very pale. "Oh my God! I‘m so sorry. Of course you don’t want me to court you. I‘m so stupid. I’m so sorry… let’s just pretend I never said or did anything. Oh, God, I’m so sorry."

"You want to court me?" 

I can’t believe it.

It’s on Tony’s file that he’s a playboy with no desire to find a mate… and he wants to mate with me.

Suddenly, the roses stop being so import. They started weighting more and more… so I let them fall on floor, as I reach for Tony and hugged him tightly.

"Does this means we can still be friends?" He asks, still wrapped in my arms.

"No." As I let go of the hug, I gather as much strength as I can, so I wouldn’t start crying out of happiness, before I keep talking. " I… I want you to court me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :3

-Tony POV-

It’s common knowledge that, although Omegas can’t tell who their mate is right away, Alphas can. 

That’s the whole reason for courting. It’s the Alphas way to let the Omegas know they are mates. 

Of course there had been cases of Alphas getting it wrong, but it was very rare.

Only a fail of an Alpha wouldn’t be able to identify their mate…

I’m starting to wonder if I’m a fail as an Alpha.

When I was a teenager, right after presenting, I knew right away that the man on my father’s picture was my mate.

Hell! I still carry that picture in my wallet ‘till this day, but…

When I met Steve all my Alpha senses were yelling: “This is your mate!”

And I became confused… and, even though I’ll never admit it… I felt scared.

But when the invasion came, a biggest fear arose: the fear of losing Steve without letting him know he was mine.

That gave me strength to risk my life for a second chance with him… 

I can remember it like it was yesterday.

Waking up from death in the lap of my Omega, while he cried beautifully over me… I don’t think I’ve ever been that happy… 

Then I had to wait a week for the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s doctors to allow me to visit Steve. They said he had been exposed to extreme stress. Agent even tried to make me feel guilty… it may seem wrong, but I felt pride in knowing that my absence had caused such an impact in my mate, even without having him know that he’s destined for me.

And, finally, I got the biggest bouquet of red roses I could carry, and went to see my amazing Omega. And he accepted my courting, above all that!

But happiness comes short when you’re talking about me.

Just minutes after leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.’s facilities, I, for some wicked reason, opened my wallet.

Only a fail of an Alpha wouldn’t be able to identify their mate…

What if I was a fail as an Alpha?

What if I am leading Steve to believe he’s my mate, but there’s actually someone out there who’s supposed to be with?

No one has two mates…

So, how come I’m so sure the man in this old, damned, photo is my mate, at the same time I’m sure Steve is, also, my mate? 

I hope I’m not preventing Steve from finding love. But above that, I hope Steve can never find love in anyone but me… even if we’re not really mates.

I know I should tell him; tell him that I’m courting him, but that I’m not sure if he’s my mate or not. But, because I’m a selfish son of a bitch, costs what it costs, I’ll make sure he’ll never know the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, EVERYONE!  
> I thought I had posted Chapter 6 already, but, today, when I was going to post Chapter 7 I noticed that I didn't put the previous chapter here.  
> I'M SO SORRY!!!  
> But, here's Chapter 6 (finally).  
> Will be posting the 7th Chapter at the beggining of next week.  
> Once again: SORRY!

-Tony POV-

I haven’t seen Steve in two months and when he finally came back from his mission, he comes back with an Alpha.

I can’t help it, but to feel angry.

I spent three lovely months courting Steve, and I’m not going to have everything ruined by some other Alpha.

This Alpha is, apparently one of Steve’s old pals from back in the days, who was brain washed to kill him, blah blah blah Steve saved him blah blah blah they come back blah blah blah and now there’s another Alpha in my territory, spending time with MY Omega!

But…

What if that Alpha is Steve’s Alpha? The real one?

What am I going to do?

As days go by, there seems to be no kind of love game going between them.

His Alpha friend, Bucky, had finally accepted to go to therapy, because he was going feral… seriously, this guy is dangerous for Steve… but is also the onl friends Steve has, aside from the avengers – a last reminder of his previous “life”. I can’t just break them apart out of jealousy.

Steve seems really happy that Bucky is making progresses in the therapy.

I had to be in therapy too for a while when I was kidnapped all those years ago, so I can’t be a hypocrite towards Steve’s friend. I know what going feral feels like. I know what’s he going trough. But… I just wish it was just me and Steve again.

 

-Bucky POV-

I may be going feral, but one thing’s for sure: Stark isn’t sure if Steve is his Omega or not!

This is just not right!

Steve doesn’t deserve to be lead on by some indecisive Alpha!

It hurts me the way he looks at Steve: with so much love and devotion… and so much doubt and worry at the same time...

How can any decent Alpha do this?

I knew Stark’s father: Howard, and Howard was a horrible Alpha. And Tony? He’s might be worse… No. I’m being unfair. He’s not like Howard. Even though he made clear he doesn’t like me, he still gave me shelter, arranged me therapy and tries to befriend me… but still…

I need to do something about this.

I can’t let my best friend live in a lie… even if it makes him happier than I ever seen him be in his life.

But…

I need to let Steve know that Tony Stark might not be his Alpha.

"Steve." I say as I meet Steve at the training area, at Stark Tower, for our daily training. "I need to tell you something. Something really important. And I don’t want to think I’m saying this because I’m going feral or because I’m jealous. I’m saying this because I’m worried about you. It’s about Stark..."

"He doesn’t know if he’s my Alpha." Interrupted Steve, calmly. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, just like I promissed ;)
> 
> Hope everyone likes it :3 And don't forget to leave kudos <3

-Steve POV-

"He doesn’t know if he’s my Alpha." I say, calmly. "I know."

"What do you mean: you know?" Bucky asks me, after a few moments of silence, looking at me, with shock.

"I mean what I said. Now, are you going to wrestle me or what?" I joke, smiling, hoping to light up the mood.

"Steve, I don’t think you understand what’s going on. That man is not sure if you are his mate." He practically yells at me.

"I know." I say once again. "I’m not blind."

"Then…" He starts, looking like he’s about to cry. "Then how can you let him do this to you?"

"Because I love him."

"Since when did you know?" 

"That I loved him?"

"That he wasn’t sure?" He yells, while a tear fall down his face.

"I noticed a while after he started courting me."

"Then, how can you let him do this to you?"

"Because, even if he’s not sure I’m his Omega, he still wants me to be he’s mate. He loves me. That’s more than I ever hoped for… Bucky, I was the worst Omega to ever be born. I always dreamed that someone would like me the way Tony does, but I never thought it would actually happen. I don’t care if he’s not sure we’re meant to be. I care about what he wants us to be."

"What if he finds his real mate?" I must have made the worst face possibly, because right after he asks that, he keeps talking, looking even more concerned. "You didn’t thought about that, did you?"

As a matter of fact, I didn’t. 

I was so focused on being happy with Tony; I guess I forgot to think what I would do when he found his real Omega. 

I feel my face getting hot, but it’s not from rage, or shame… it’s from the tears that are, now, rolling down my face. I’m trying to stop crying, but I can’t. 

I feel Bucky’s arms around me, but I don’t want Bucky to hug me! I don’t want Bucky at all. I just want Tony… 

I need Tony to hug me! 

I need to Tony to tell me everything is going to be alright!

I need Tony here! Now! 

I start feeling very bothered and numb…

I try to look at Bucky, but both his image and voice start to fade, as I think:

"What if Tony finds his true mate?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG!!!  
> I have been dealing with some personal problems and hadn't had the time to write.  
> I'M SO SORRY!...but FINALLY here it is; Chapter 8... and here's the sex scene I've been waiting for!!! YEAH!!!
> 
> Hope you like it ^^ If you do, don't forget to leave kudos :3

-Tony POV-

“He’s entering a Heat.” Bruce told me.

Being the only Omega doctor in the tower, he was the only one qualified to check what was wrong with Steve.

According to Bucky, they were talking when, all of the sudden Steve started crying and calling for me. I can tell by the way he’s looking at me that he’s not telling me everything. Guilt is written all over his face! 

I straighten my tie, and arrenged the coat from my grey suit.

“Pepper, cancel all my meetings.” I said to Pepper.

Luckly, she didn’t got angry about the whole “I’m not gonna attend today’s meetings”. She just nodded.

“What are you going to do?” Bucky asked.

“My Omega called for me. That’s what you said, right, Bucky. I’m gonna make sure he’s okay.” I said, feeling very close to baring him my teeth, and then moving on in Steve’s room direction.

“You don’t know if he’s really your Omega!” Yelled Bucky from behind me.

I stopped on my tracks for a moment.

I could hear the gasping and small whispering being exchanged between Pepper and Bruce.

I knew Bucky was right, but I couldn’t let Steve suffering in a Heat. I was going to do everything to make sure he felt nothing but pleasure and joy in this state. Just had to be careful not to bite him, and everything would be fine.

I kept going. As I got closer to his room I felt the pheromones emaning from there. Steve was in Heat, alright, and I could help the suddent bonner in my pants, as I felt the amazing scent from his arousal.

I was at his door.

There was no turning back. 

…

I felt very hot as I took of his clothing.

I had been in Steve’s room for 10 minutes and after a heavy make out session, I decided it was about time I took out his clothes.

He said he could do it himself without help, and I thought his lack of understand of sex dynamics was adorable and sinfully hot at the same time.

Once I got him naked, I sat against the headboard of the bed, still fully dressed in suit and tie, and told him to put himself in all four on top of me with his ass against my face. He semmed confused to why I was asking him that. Once again the lack of common sex knowledge turned me on, making the pants from my suit horribly tight.

He did as I told him.

I parted his cheeks. His little, cute, pink hole was very close my face now, and I lost no time. I started liking the hole, taking my tongue all the way down from his hole to his sack, following the stream of slick that was dripping.

He pushed his arse closer to my face. I grabbed his muscled thights, with more confidence, now that I could tell he was enjoying this, I pulled him even closer, so I could fuck his ass more intensly with my tongue. He was trying to controlled his moans. I could see that he was bitting his hand, but I had no idea what kind of expression he was making, and that was making me antsy. I wanted to see his face, but at the same time, I wanted to give him the most pleasureble first time experience, and meant I had to endure a little bit of frustation.

The little noises escaping his mouth were drivivng me crazy. It was so sweet it sexy. In overall it was madning.

“Please, Tony!” He cried out weakly, after a while of rimming. “More! Please..!” 

And who was I to deny him?!

I got him to lay down on the bed as I took off my clothing… and finally got to see his expression…

It was so beautiful I almost came in my pants.

Steve looked complitly drugged in bliss. He had his eyes half closed, his mouth was slightly opened with a little strain of drowl going down his chin. He was breathing was uneven and his blonde locks were messy. He was sweeting heavly. He was a truly a vision.

I took off the rest off my clothes in a very non elegant way.

I saw Steve’s eye’s going instantly to my manhood. The way he was looking, with so much thirst, made me feel flattered, and a lot hornier. He started moving his legs, uncertain of what to do with them as more slick leaked out of his hole.

And then… be bared his neck in submission!

What’s an Alpha supposed to do in this kind of situation… but to fuck his Omega sensless?!

I pushed my cock inside, feeling his walls welcoming me warmly and tightly.

He seemed, now, a little in pain. Without moving, I started spreading little kisses around his face and lips, trying to soothe him. Then he opened his mouth, as I placed kiss on his lips. I envolved his tongue in mine, and kissed him in a, almost, aggressive pace. My dick was pulsing with the need to move, and then, finally, I felt Steve push himself back against me.

I departed from him and started moving, slowly and steady.

His face was even more glorious now than before. He tried to cover his mouth, to stop the noise from coming out, but I was having none of that. I wanted to hear him. I pinned up his hands above his head, knowing that if he felt unconfortable he had the strenght to break lose… but he didn’t. 

He started moaning my name loudly as I thrusted into him in a, now, ruttless pace. 

I felt his inside tighten more, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, with his neck bared, and he came with my name between his lips.

Hearing Steve say my name so sweetly and baring his neck like that… in the heat of Steve’s pheromones, I stopped being able to think and I came inside him, bitting his neck… and marking us forever as mates…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR SO LONG!!!
> 
> I had some personal issues to take care of and then I got stricked with the worst writer's block ever!
> 
> But finally, chapter 9 is here! And I'm also almost done with this work :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

\- Tony POV -

 

I knocked on the door from Steve’s room.

After mating with Steve, and a well deserved beat up from Bucky, that ended with The Hulk holding Bucky away from me, I discovered that Steve was aware that I was unsure about us being mates.

I put on my best (fake) smile, as I saw the door opening.

God, Steve looks miserable, and that's saying something having in consideration how swollen my left eye is.

… I’m not sure if the smile on my face it’s still on.

It’s time to come clean.

“Can… can I come in… please.” I, sort of, begged.

He didn’t say a word. He just scotched a bit so I could enter.

“Steve.” I started. “I love you, you know that. The bite…”

“It was just a mistake. I know.”

“Don’t say it like that.” I begged again, hoping in my head, that I could have said: no, it hadn’t been a mistake, but… it had really been an accident. “Steve. I love you.”

“You already said that.” He interrupted me bitterly.

“And although the bite was an accident, I don’t regret it, okay?! But, as mates, you deserve to know what kept me from… being sure.” I finish swallowing in dry.

I take off my wallet, open it and take of the picture of the man that made all these messes happen.

“Here.” I say as I give him the photo.

As I ‘m about to explain the stupidity that it’s my brain and me in general, he says: 

“I understand.” Steven said.

“You do?” I ask feeling incredibly surprise and uncomfortable.

“After seeing this photo, how could you want me?”

I’m feeling very confused with his words… I mean, I know the man in the picture is beautiful, and I know that Steve has a low self esteem, but how could he think I would be able to love this man more than him?  
Steve is the most amazing Omega I’ve ever met… And, for some reason, I’m starting to doubt myself. How could I ever thought someone else, but Steve, was my mate.  
The man in the photo has nothing more on Steve. 

“Steve…” I start again, in hopes of letting him know how important he is to me, but get interrupted by him.

“I looked so bad.” He says chuckling, with tears stuck on his eyes. “It’s weird, because I don’t even remember taking this photo anymore.”

“What do you mean…”

“Why do you even have a photo of me before the serum in your wallet?” There’s a pause, in which my brain is still trying to reboot. “Were you waiting for a chance to mock me?”

“Wait! What?!”

“Did you show the other avengers?” He was crying.

What the Hell was going on?

“I bet you all had quite a laugh out of my expenses. I always though your father was the worst Alpha I’ve ever met… but it seems like the worst was actually you all along.”

He was shouting, and I wasn’t being able to process all the information… Steve was that man?

Before I could do anything Steve had squelch the photo, threw it at me and ran out of the room crying.

I reached out for the picture, smoothed the photo the best I could and looked at it…

How had I been so blind?

The eyes! They were Steve’s eyes!  
The lips were Steve’s lips!  
And Steve’s nose and hair!  
Everything, now, in that man reminded me of Steve, because it was Steve!!!

… And I didn‘t noticed.

What am I going to do? 

I’m fucked!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ^^
> 
> Just one more chapter to go ;)

\- Steve POV –

 

How could Tony do that?

How could I not have seen the way he was?

The tears were starting to block my view; so much, I went straight against Tony’s CEO, Pepper, knocking her down.

I try to help her up and apologize, but the enormous need to scream and cry makes it so hard. She ends up standing up by herself. She looks at me, with worry written all over her face.

“Are you okay? What did Tony do, Steve? Tell me.” Pepper says, dragging me to the couch on the living room two floors up from my room. Gosh, I don’t even remember how I got to the living room. I don’t even know why I was going up instead of down…

And I tried to tell her what happened, but only sobs and the word: photo, came out of my mouth.

She places her hand atop my head, and starts to sooth my hair, like a mother does. Is in times like this you can tell she’s actually an Omega.

“You’ve got to understand, Steve. Tony was a teen when he found that old photo. He believed for years the man on the photo was his mate.”

Wait…

What?

“ He didn’t even knew you. He may have been doubtful, but I don’t think that’s because he doesn’t love, or because you aren’t his mate… that photo was the closest thing he had to a mate for over 20 years. I know it shouldn’t have any influence. He shouldn’t have had doubts and…”

“What…? What are you talking about…?” I asked raising my hair to look at her in the eyes, even thought my vision was still blurry from the tears.

Could she be saying what I think she’s saying?

“Tony, he… aren’t you talking about the old photo in his walle?.”

“So we’re clear, that photo… the reason he wasn’t sure I was his mate, was because he thinks the man in there was his mate?” I ask scared, as if my life, my whole living propose depended on her answer.

“I know it sounds bad, but…” She starts. 

“Yes, or no?” I ask desperately.

I just… I need to know.  
I need her to say ‘yes’!  
I just need this.

“Well, yes, but he loves you… You gotta believe he does…”

Her phone starts ringing. She looks worried as she looks from her phone and then to me.

It’s Tony, I know.

“He’s probably worried about you.”

“Answer it.”

She does.

I can hear the sound of Tony’s voice, even thought I can’t make up what he’s saying, but his voice sounds so loud and seems so desperate, that I can’t help but to feel guilt rush over me. I didn’t give him time to say nothing. I assumed everything wrong and didn’t give him a chance to explain himself.

“Tony, calme down. There’s no need to call S.H.I.E.L.D., okay. He’s not in danger… Listen… He didn’t disappear… Listen! Tony! Listen to me! He with me, okay. He’s safe.” Suddenly she turns pale. “I can’t tell you where we are.”

That’s why she became so pale. I now have the two sides of the story… but no one else does.

I take the phone from her hand.

“Tony.” I say, ashamed of how weak my voice sounds, but even more ashamed of how stupid I was.

“Steve. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Just give me a chance to explain, okay? I promise it wasn’t what you’re thinking. I’m just so sorry, Steve.” He’s crying. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to explain. I’m the one who’s sorry.” I am crying again. “I didn’t let you talk. I just jump to conclusions. I already know, and I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to what you had to say… I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m in the living room of the penthouse with Pepper… I’m ready to hear you now. I’m sorry, I… Tony?” I ask the moment I hear a small noise and stop hearing Tony breath on the other side of the line.

Had he passed out?

Was he okay?

Suddenly, he comes in running through the door.

He stops and looks at me and… God! What happened to his eye? His left eye was so swollen. When did that happened? Had it been swollen before?

“I’m sorry…” He says. “I understand if you hate, after all that I put you through. But…”

“I don’t hate you, Tony…” I say already too used to the tears in my eyes, but crying wasn’t going to stop me from letting Tony know my feelings. “I love you.” I confess.

His face light up.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

I’m not sure what happened next.

Everything became blurry.

We were kissing frantically, not even sure if Pepper was still there or not.

I had never felt so happy before. I just want this happiness to be forever.

 

…

 

Tony and I finally got to talk things through.

He got to tell me all about the photo, and told him about Howard, even though he got really jealous. We talked about our insecurities, fears and most of our dreams…

“No more secrets between us.” Tony had said.

He also asked: 

“Will you marry me?”

 

…We’re getting married next summer and I’m so happy… just one thing missing now…


End file.
